Spirit Power Medallions
The Spirit Power Medallions are circular medallions with the emblem of their elemental powers, this is considered to be the Hasureiki holders of the Seitengers that allow them to summon their powers coming from the Grand Vessel Spirits and the Elemental Guides. There are two types of Spirit Power Medallions and they are referred to as Vessel Medallions and Guardian Medallions. The Vessel Medallions can be used as it is upon placing it on the Hyakureiders’ slot (in SeitenDream and SeitenThunder’s case, one of the 4 slots on the Tenkuureider and Scroll Blade respectively) or it allows them to access their personal weapons from the Hyakureider/Tenkuureider through the use of the command “Hyakureider/Tenkuureider, Form Shift!” followed by the name of their personal weapon. The Guardian Medallions became the source of power upgrades for the Seitengers and one of the necessary items for them to obtain their Super Elemental Vessel Mode (for the first five Seitengers) and True Heaven Warrior Mode (for SeitenThunder and SeitenDream). With this placed on their primary sidearms, they could perform attacks like “Five Spirit Booster Strike” using the first five Vessel Medallions, “Quintuple Elemental Hasureiki Smash” using the first five Guardian Medallions, “Vessel Spirit Rage Assault” with the first seven Vessel Medallions, “Luminous Hasureiki Storm” with the first seven Guardian Medallions, “Great Spirit Wave Crasher” with all ten Vessel Medallions, and “Elemental Crossfire Cyclone” with all twelve Guardian Medallions. Vessel Medallions *'Heaven Lion' – This is SeitenFire’s Vessel Medallion that contains the spirit of Firion, the Courageous Lion of the Raging Heavens. With this, he can perform attacks like “Blazing Power! Heaven’s Raging Fire Strike!”, “Red Lightning”, “Lion Laser”, and “Fiery Heaven Slash”. SeitenFire can use its powers as it is or use a command to transform his Hyakureider into Lion Fire Blade. *'Heaven Shark' – This is SeitenWater’s Vessel Medallion that contains the spirit of Sereo, the Loyal Shark of the Surging Heavens. With this, he can perform attacks like “Outpouring Power! Heaven’s Surging Water Strike!”, “Blue Ice”, “Shark Laser”, “Water Pressure Assault”, and “Waving Heaven Slash”. SeitenWater can use its powers as it is or use a command to transform his Hyakureider into Shark Water Spear. *'Heaven Tiger' – This is SeitenEarth’s Vessel Medallion that contains the spirit of Terraiger, the Crushing Tiger of the Rumbling Heavens. With this, he can perform attacks like “Tremulous Power! Heaven’s Rumbling Land Strike!”, “Tiger Laser”, “Green Vines”, “Extreme Mountain Storm”, and “Shaking Heaven Slash”. SeitenEarth can use its powers as it is or use a command to transform his Hyakureider into Tiger Earth Slasher. *'Heaven Falcon' – This is SeitenWind’s Vessel Medallion that contains the spirit of Skylon, the Wise Falcon of the Turbulent Heavens. With this, she can perform attacks like “Howling Power! Heaven’s Turbulent Wind Strike!”, “Falcon Laser”, “Yellow Cyclone”, and “Tempest Heaven Slash”. SeitenWind can use its powers as it is or use a command to transform her Hyakureider into Falcon Wind Arrow. *'Heaven Dove' – This is SeitenLight’s Vessel Medallion that contains the spirit of Dovight, the Gentle Dove of the Enlightened Heavens. With this, she can perform attacks like “Shining Power! Heaven’s Blinding Light Strike!”, “White Shine”, “Dove Laser”, and “Glowing Heaven Slash”. SeitenLight can use its powers as it is or use a command to transform her Hyakureider into Dove Light Striker. Guardian Medallions *'Fire Condor' – This is SeitenFire’s Guardian Medallion that contains the spirit of his Elemental Guide, Condire, the Thriving Condor of the Flame. Along with the Houougatana, it allows SeitenFire to obtain his Super Elemental Vessel Mode. He can use this medallion to perform “Condor Attack”, “Thriving Fire” or to power up his attacks using the Lion Fire Blade in its super form. *'Water Walrus' – This is SeitenWater’s Guardian Medallion that contains the spirit of his Elemental Guide, Waliver, the Whirling Walrus of the Sea. Along with the Houougatana, it allows SeitenWater to obtain his Super Elemental Vessel Mode. He can use this medallion to perform “Walrus Thrust”, “Whirling Water” or to power up his attacks using the Shark Water Spear in its super form. *'Earth Bison' – This is SeitenEarth’s Guardian Medallion that contains the spirit of his Elemental Guide, Bisearth, the Dynamic Bison of the Land. Along with the Houougatana, it allows SeitenEarth to obtain his Super Elemental Vessel Mode. He can use this medallion to perform “Bison Rage”, “Dynamic Earth”, or to power up his attacks using the Tiger Earth Slasher in its super form. *'Wind Eagle' – This is SeitenWind’s Guardian Medallion that contains the spirit of her Elemental Guide, Eaglind, the Soaring Eagle of the Sky. Along with the Houougatana, it allows SeitenWind to obtain her Super Elemental Vessel Mode. She can use this medallion to perform “Eagle Dive”, “Soaring Wind” or to power up her attacks using the Falcon Wind Arrow in its super form. *'Light Pigeon' – This is SeitenLight’s Guardian Medallion that contains the spirit of her Elemental Guide, Pidiance, the Dainty Pigeon of the Radiant. Along with the Houougatana, it allows SeitenLight to obtain her Super Elemental Vessel Mode. She can use this medallion to perform “Pigeon Assault”, “Dainty Light” or to power up her attacks using the Dove Light Strikers in its super form. Category:Arsenal Category:Arsenal (Seitenger) Category:Utsuwa Sentai Seitenger